FairyTales
by xTimorousBeastie
Summary: Every girl dreams of living in her own fairy tale mine wasnt one untill the very end. oneshot.


diclamer: no own naruto, or the song.

Ok let me just tell you this right off the bat. My hair is natural.

Fairytales

_You know the story  
You read the books  
Boy meets girl  
Then they fall forever in love  
But I know better  
So here goes a tale  
Of the realest of the real  
Listen_

Every little girl dreams of living in her own fairy tale. I guess that just isn't possible for me.

_Now once upon a time in a small world  
It was everything that I dreamed of  
He was my__ gem and I was his pearl  
Nothing could come between us  
A prince charming to call my own  
Until the day that he broke my heart  
And left me wonderin all alone  
Pickin my mind and soul apart_

**Age 9**

The rain was pounding outside her window. She sat at her bedroom window staring out thinking her parents were away and she was worried. She leaned over to grab a hair tie to tie up her messy pink locks when she saw a dark shape enter her line of vision. Sakura heard pounding on the door. She leaped off her seat, fluffed out the seat of her pure white nightgown and hurriedly slipped down the stairs. She opened the door.

"s-Sasuke!" sakura gasped. Sure enough, Uchiha Sasuke one of her best friends was standing on her doorstep in the pouring rain. "what are you doing here? Your parents must be worried." At this the young Uchiha let out a sob. Sakura gasped. " whats wrong? Sasuke! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"M-My parents are d-dead!" Sasuke cried. She pulled the young Uchiha to her. Their had been many murders latly. Narutos and tenten parents had already been killed. Now it was Sasuke. She wrapped her arms around him as he fell to his buried one hand in her long pink hair and his other was on her back pulling her deeper into him. She felt her emerald eyes leak over. She considered mikoto and fugaku as another set of her parents.

"Itachi?" sakura whispered

"missing" was her answer. She hugged him closer.

_Used to believe in love (I used to believe in love)  
Used to believe in fairy tales (In fairy tales)  
Since my heart's been crushed (It's been crushed)  
I don't believe in much, I need help (No no no no no)  
Don't know which way to turn  
Figure it out for myself  
I've just started to learn (La da da dee, oh)  
There's no such thing as fairy tales_

"i'm sorry"

_Is a good story supposed to end  
Unhappily ever after  
Just as wonderful as it begins  
And carry on for a few chapters  
Baby how come each time I open up  
I can't seem to get past page one  
I guess it's time for me to close up  
And go back on the shelf because I'm done_

"we'll always protect you saku. right teme?" "hn."

_Used to believe in love (I used to believe in love)  
Used to believe in fairy tales (In fairy tales)  
Since my heart's been crushed (Since my heart's been crushed)  
I don't believe in much, I need help  
Don't know which way to turn (I don't know which way to turn)  
Figure it out for myself  
I've just started to learn (La da da dee oh)  
There's no such thing as fairy tales_

**Age 15**

"I can date who ever I want!" a pinkette screamed at two boys her age.

"As long as its not Rikko" replied the blond haired one.

"HE only wants ONE thing" continued the one with black hair.

"NO HE DOESN'T!!!" screamed the girl "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" and she walked away from her two unwanted protectors.

_Twinkle twinkle little star  
Why do my dreams seem so far (Why they seem so far)  
Up above the world so high  
Won't somebody tell me why (Can you help me)  
Can you help me out  
Can you tell me what love is all about  
Cause I never known it for myself (Don't believe in fairy tales)  
That's why I don't believe in fairy tales no more_

she couldnt tell where she was only that her haed was throbbing and her hands her tied. she opened her eyes so find herself in a room, and not the one she was in before. the door behind her opened and closed. she looked behind her to see Rikko.

"Finally awake?" he asked " good. i'll be right back" and he left the room' sakura could only hope that her two protectors would get the message she tried to leave.

_Used to believe in love (No more)  
Used to believe in fairy tales (I used to believe, I used to believe, I used to believe)  
Since my heart's been crushed  
I don't believe in much, I need help (I don't believe in much)  
Don't know which way to turn  
Figure it out for myself (Oh no no no no no)  
I've just started to learn (Just started to learn)  
There's no such thing as fairy tales (There's no such thing as fairy tales) _

she could smell the beer on his breath as he tried to kiss her. she wasn't going down without a fight. he got fed up with her and raised his hand that wasnt up her shirt when the door burst open

"**_TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER."_** she was saved.

_Used to believe in love  
Used to believe fairy tales (La da da da)  
Since my heart's been crushed  
I don't believe in much, I need help  
Don't know which way to turn (I don't know which way)  
Figure it out for myself  
I've just started to learn _

she was back home and safe. Sasuke had beaten Rikko to a bloody pulp. they sat on her bed.

"thank you sasuke" sakura said in a meek voice. " and sorry for yelling at you guys and telling you to butt out. i knew you meant well but you guys always aer there to make my decisions for me i wanted to make one for myself. and he was the onl guy to ask me out."

" sakura," sasuke started " we only wanted to protect you want to know the real reason noone asked you out before?" she nodded ashamed. he gripped her chin with his fingers and layed his lipps on hers."because i scared every one off." he crashed his lipps to her own once again.

_There's no such thing as fairy tales_

but maybe it is

end

first one shot. the song was fairytales by JoJO. please tell me how it was.! thank you for reading


End file.
